The Board Is Set
by xXAlaricXx
Summary: Naruto is thrust into the dangerous World of Westeros. Will his powers isolate him? Or bring him closer to those around him? Naruto will play the Game, but who will come out on top? Pairing Undecided If Any (Let me know who you think he should be with!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an experiment of sorts for me. I've been bored as of late so I thought that I would give this a go as a Love both Naruto and the Game Of Thrones universe. **

**I claim no ownership of anything to do with both Naruto (Kishimoto) and Game Of Thrones (George R.R. Martin)**

The thought had crossed his mind many times over the last few days. _"What will I do?" _he would ask himself, over and over. _"What will I do when this war is finally over?" _

He had foolishly thought he had found an answer to that question, a conclusion drawn upon by a sound and clear mind. _"I'm going to be Hokage!" _He would have screamed, "_The best ever!"_

For a time that would have been enough for him, he would have been happy. Now though, the title seemed almost hollow to him, lacklustre and sour.

He didn't know if it had been the constant, almost fanatical, rambling of how broken the world truly was that Obito had spouted before finally coming around to their side, that or Madara's somewhat extreme belief that Naruto now found himself understanding.

He could now see how Madara had come to the conclusion that the Shinju tree was the only way to save mankind, albeit a very extreme solution. With what Hagoromo had shown and told him, Naruto found that it was hard to fault Madara for his actions, no matter how damnable they may have been.

During their time fighting, Naruto had believed that he would be able to reach Madara, to talk him down from his madness, just as he had done for Obito. It had taken his fusing with the spirit of Ashura, one of Hagoromo's two sons that had been reincarnated over the years and ended up within Naruto, for him to understand the futility of that belief.

There were some people in the world that simply could not be saved. Naruto had never liked killing before, having only been forced to do so in dire circumstances, but with the fusing he gained Ashura's knowledge, his experiences and his beliefs to do with as he wished.

He had gained a new conviction from Ashura, to kill. He understood that Madara needed to die and Naruto was the one that had to kill him, it had become his responsibility.

The battle itself had been titanic in proportions. With his already formidable power coupled with that he received from Ashura and Hagoromo, Naruto was finally able to law Madara low. _"It seems that your way was stronger after all young Naruto," _he had said as he lay in a pool of rapidly expanding blood, his form nothing more than a torso with arms and a head. _"It will be up to you now. You have denied the ninja world MY peace, at least promise me you will give it your own."_

It was strange Naruto had thought. He had expected Madara to go out screaming and raving but he had died with a soft smile on his face, seeming almost content in the knowledge that the one who had managed to defeat him could finish his goal of bringing peace to the Ninja world. At the point Naruto had made with way shakily back towards his surviving friends and the Alliance forces, rivulets of blood following in his wake.

Naruto's already serious wounds had only been worsened in his finally fight with Madara and he had not yet awakened the god like healing ability he had been promised by Ashura.

He was met by many smiling faces, those of his friends and his reanimated father Minato. The 5 Kage were also present, a warm smile adorning Tsunade's face, she was beaming with pride. Sasuke was there as well, sporting a few new would from his fight with Prime Zetsu that had been controlling Captain Yamato's body.

His father had moved forward to greet him first when the world began to spin, something hard impacted Naruto back and it took him more than a few moments to realise that it was the ground, apparently he'd fallen it seemed, and he lacked the strength required to get back up.

He had heard the numerous cries of alarm but they had sounded muffled, as if they had been shouted from a great distance. His father's concerned face dominated his vision with Tsunade not far behind, her hands glowing an ethereal green.

"Don't bother." he said with a small smile. "It won't do any good, it's too late." he tried to produce a small laugh but only managed to cough blood onto his chin.

"Shut up brat, you don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Tsunade through the tears already streaming down her face. Naruto knew that her quick scan of his body had confirmed what he had said to her, he was dying and he knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

By now many people had crowded around, forming a tight nit circle of companions, all his friends were there, to see him off it seemed. Once again Naruto attempted a chuckle with the same results.

"It's okay Grandma, we both know that I'm dead in a few minutes and I'd like to live what little time I have left without your old face crying all over me." she seemed to smile slightly at that, the time when such comments had angered her had long since passed.

"Don't be stupid brat, you still need to become Hokage, you can't die yet." she said. Naruto smiled.

"Not enough time it seems." he said bitterly. "Sasuke," he called out "get your ass over here." he said. Sasuke gingerly made his way over before kneeling next to Naruto. Although he hid it well, Naruto could see the grief in his eyes.

"We've never really seen eye to eye on many things have we Sasuke?" he said quietly, getting a small nod from the raven haired boy. "I've got a favour to ask, and seeing as how I'm dying you can't really refuse can you." said Naruto, sporting a big cheesy grin. Sasuke made a small noise, Naruto took it as his version of a laugh.

"I suppose I can't, what is it?" asked Sasuke.

"It's up to you now, you know? You said you wanted to be Hokage, to protect the village, you've got no competition for the hat now." said Naruto, chuckling softly. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he smiled and nodded. He stood and made his way back towards their childhood friends.

Naruto looked up into the teary eyes of his father. He went to say something but was interrupted by the near blinding, golden light that the gem of his necklace had begun to emit. Naruto's vision darkened till he could barely see even his father's face in front of him.

He could feel the last of his strength being used up by the glowing crystal around his neck. Before his vision completely faded, Naruto could vaguely make out the shape of the ghostly figure now hovering over his prone form, it seemed somewhat familiar.

In a matter of seconds Naruto's vision had faded to black entirely, he could now only hear muffled voices. It lasted only a few short minutes before he faded completely into unconsciousness.

Much to the dismay of the two riders, it had begun to rain, and heavily at that. Tywin Lannister sat astride a regal white destrier wearing a long, black and hooded boiled leather cloak in an attempt to keep as much of the deluge of his person as was possible.

Riding beside him was a young boy, barely 12 summers old, but nearly a man in the eyes of the Gods. The boy had not chosen to wear a cloak as Tywin had, instead opting to let the downpour soak his clothes and wet his shoulder length dirty blonde hair. His name was Jamie, also of the great house of Lannister and son of Tywin, Lord of Casterly Rock. Tywin had sent the rest of the hunting party on ahead, back to Casterly Rock, in favour of spending time riding with his son. They had been half of the way back when the rain began and it had slowed their progress.

Tywin was eager to return to Casterly Rock for his wife Joanna was due to birth him another child in but a few days, it was not something he wanted to be away for. He and his son had ridden in amicable silence for the past few miles, happy to make the rest of the trip home as quite as possible.

"Father," Jamie called out, more than a little worry in his voice. "What is that?" he asked, pointing. Tywin followed his son's gesture and looked up into the cloudy sky. He had not expected to see a bright, golden light rapidly descending from the heavens. It looked like slowed lightning to his eyes. Tywin tried to shout a warning to Jamie, but he was not fast enough, the light struck the earth with great force some ten paces ahead of them.

He fought to maintain control of his frightened mount, seeing Jamie fighting the same battle from the corner of his eye. Mud and rock was thrown high into the air before falling like a heavy, brown rain. In mere moments the only audible sound was the horses; even the rain had stopped completely, as if it had never come at all.

Ahead where the light had impacted now sat a large crater in the earth. Tywin spurred his mount forward slowly, intent on investigating, with Jamie following a short distance behind him. Tywin had seen many things in his life, both the good and the bad that Westeros had to offer.

He was not prepared however to find laying in the bottom of the smoking crater a babe, wrapped in clean white cotton sheets, its hair a bright golden colour like the light of the sun and strange, whisker like marks adorning its cheeks.

Upon closer inspection it was undoubtedly a young boy. At first glance the boy looked much the same as a newborn. There was a small bit of embroidery stitched onto the sheets in black. _NARUTO_, it read. A strange name, as that was all Tywin could think it to be.

All caution forgotten, Tywin knelt down and carefully scooped the babe off the ground and into his arms. Bright blue eyes stared up into his. What unnerved Tywin the most was that there was a strange intelligence to them.

He also noticed that despite being so small, so young, the boy hadn't uttered a sound, not a single cry. When Jamie was but a newborn he'd wailed for what seemed like days, his twin sister Cersei much the same.

"Father, what should we do with him?" Jamie called out from the lip of the crater. _"What indeed?" _Tywin thought to himself. A million other questions were flying about within his mind, chief amongst them was Where? Where had the boy come from? There was undoubtedly something special about the boy, there was no denying that, he'd fallen from the sky on a pillar of light after all.

At the moment, Tywin decided that it didn't matter where the boy had come from; his son's question had to be addressed. He could only think of one thing to do at the time, he simply wasn't aware that his decision would greatly affect all of Westeros in the years to come.

"We take him back to Casterly Rock with us. You are never to speak of what has happened here to anyone and you also must not speak of this boy until I say otherwise. Am I clear Jamie?" stressed Tywin. His son nodded, not really understanding why the boy was to remain a secret for the time being. Tywin looked back into the deep blue of the boy's eyes.

"He is to be your brother Jamie, he is to be Naruto Lannister of Casterly Rock." he said as he smiled softly at the child and he was almost certain that he spotted a ghost of a smile cross young Naruto's face.

When light finally returned to Naruto it came hard, hard and fast. He felt strange, incredibly so. He opened his eyes slightly and discovered that it came with great effort. He was still lying on his back it seemed as a dark, cloudy sky loomed overhead.

All attempts to move failed miserably, he couldn't find the strength. He felt as though he was tied up and tried to look down at himself. He didn't know what to expect but he was certainly more than a little frightened and surprised when he saw that his body was smaller than usual, incredibly so.

Naruto had no idea what had happened to him but it seemed as if his body was that of a newborn babies, small and useless. He was tightly wrapped in a white cotton sheet. He heard the sound of something approaching him and looked up to see an older man in a large black cloak standing above him.

The man looked concerned as he picked Naruto up and placed him in his arms gingerly. The man had begun speaking with someone that Naruto couldn't see but he paid little attention to what was being said. Naruto didn't know where he was but he didn't know that it seemed his body had been reverted to that of a newborn child's. He had thankfully retained his memories though he couldn't come up with an explanation.

The man eventually looked back down at Naruto a smiled fatherly. "He is to be your brother Jamie, he is to be Naruto Lannister of Casterly Rock." he said. Naruto smiled. He may not understand what had happened to him but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. All he knew was that he had a few long years ahead of him before he would be able to do anything of worth.

"_Being a baby sucks ass." _Naruto decided quickly.

**Thank for reading, please tell me what you think and if I should continue this at all. Any and all suggestions or ideas are very much welcome here. Also please don't forget to review.**

**Before I get to far into any more writing I'd first like to know if you guys like the idea of Naruto having an animal? I was thinking either a Lion, much like a Neman Lion, or even ONE dragon, if so I would more than likely base the dragon itself off of Smaug, from the newest Hobbit film.**

**Neither is also fine with me, give it a vote in your review and I can decide what to do. Again, thank you for reading and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews of the last chapter. Please consider reading the Authors Note at the end of the chapter.**

**I claim no ownership of both the Naruto and Game Of Thrones universes owned by both Kishimoto and Mr Martin respectively.**

Tywin found that he didn't have much trouble sneaking Naruto into Casterly Rock. The babe was easy enough to hide within his cloak until he reached his chambers within the great fortress. He was pondering how he would introduce Naruto to the rest of his family, more importantly to the court as his true son.

He knew that the boy was special, there was no doubting that, and to Tywin's eye he looked much like a Lannister.

Jamie was the only other person that knew about the boy and Tywin was certain that he could trust his son to keep quiet about the matter. He now only had to convince Joanna to play along with the rouse.

Speaking of his wife, he had found her in their bedchamber, seated at a large oak wood desk. With overused, wax drooping candles as her only light she was writing in a small leather bound tome, her journal it seemed.

Tywin had found that she took great pleasure in keeping such an item continually updated with the story of her life and he did not question her. She was the Lady of Casterly Rock and his wife; it was her prerogative to do with her time as she wished.

"Joanna." He called out softly so as not to startle her. Joanna looked up from her work in surprise and turned to face him, her long blonde hair shinning in the candle light like molten gold.

"Tywin!" she said with delight, "I did not expect you back for another day at least. Did the hunt go well?"

"The hunt went well yes, we managed to track the bear sooner than we anticipated, and Jamie even managed to strike the final blow. He's an eager boy, hungry for glory, hopefully it will soon pass." Tywin said with a smile. Glory and recognition were the only things Jamie seemed to want in his life.

He'd been training with the Master at Arms for years now, determined to become the greatest swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms, or so he would usually proclaim.

Tywin knew that all boys went through that stage in life; he himself had been no different. He walked further into the room, closer to Joanna, and the warm light of the large hearth on the far side of the room bathed him in and orange glow. It was then that Joanna noticed the small bundle in his arms.

"What is that in your arms Tywin?" she queried as she stood from her chair, struggling slightly under her pregnant weight.

"A child." he replied, unsure of what else he could say. The shock was evident on her face.

"W-what do you mean a child? Where did it come from? Why do you have it?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky. Tywin knew that he had to be completely honest with his wife; he only hoped that she would believe him when she told her.

"I had sent the hunting party on ahead; Jamie and I were riding alone. A storm appeared out of nowhere and Jamie spotted something, something falling from the sky, a bright golden light." he explained. Joanna eyed the bundle in his arms suspiciously.

"You're saying that this child fell from the sky? You're sure?" she asked. Tywin only nodded.

"You've never been one to lie, have you Tywin?" Joanna asked rhetorically. Her husband could only smile and nod.

"Well then, let me have a look will you." she said as she smiled and held out her hands. Tywin carefully placed Naruto in his wife's arms.

"The Gods have delivered us a strong child. He is special, I don't know why or how, but in time I shall find out. The Gods have seen fit for House Lannister to receive this gift." He said proudly.

Joanna studied the child carefully, for but a few qualities he looked every bit a normal child. It was the strange marks running along both cheeks and the stunningly blue eyes that stared back at her, unflinching in their resolve, they almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the bed chamber.

The child was quiet, deathly quiet, and it struck her as odd. She had never seen a child this young that hadn't been crying and wailing at some point. The boy seemed to be staring right into her eyes, as if judging her; there was a strange intelligence in those blue orbs that almost unnerved her.

"He is very quiet." she noted and Tywin nodded in response.

"Since the moment I found the boy till now, no sound has moved past his lips, not a cry or whimper, further proof that the child in special." he explained. Joanna only now noticed that she'd been staring into the child's eyes the whole time Tywin spoke; she looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"What do you plan to do with him, if what you say in true and the Gods sent the child then we must do something. The Sept should be told." she said.

The Sept, Tywin hadn't given them much thought. Before today Tywin would be hard pressed to believe in the gods at all, he'd never had any reason to, he definitely hadn't seen any proof of their existence. Now however, it would seem he would have to rethink his position on the establishment.

"The Sept will be told nothing, nor will anyone else that isn't entirely necessary. We will present the boy as our Son to the people, and they will not question us." he stated calmly. Joanna had a look of confusion on her face.

"But how? I am already with child now, how will you convince…" her voice trailed off as her confusion gave way to realization. "I see, so that is your plan." she smiled now, "You always were crafty Tywin." she said with a small giggle. Tywin smiled softly in response.

"Yes, the boy will remain hidden from the staff, Cersei as well, until you give birth. When you do we will claim you've given birth to two children, only the Maester will know that the child is not truly ours and I'm more then certain that he can be persuaded to take the information to the grave. Do you know when the child will come?" Tywin knew that The Spider Lord Varys would have at least one of his "little birds" somewhere in Casterly Rock; Naruto had to be kept from his knowledge at all costs lest the Mad King find out about him.

"Maester Theomore assures me that it is only a matter of days now. If you are set on this course of action then I will stay with the child until my birthing, I'll give instructions that I'm not to be disturbed under any circumstances. He will remain a close guarded secret, you can trust me on that my love." she said. Her gaze returned to the child caressing his small cheek in such a way that caused Naruto to smile slightly.

"You still haven't told me his name yet." she stated with a small chuckle.

"It seems that his name is Naruto, it was embodied upon the cloth I found in."

"A strange name, it almost sounds as if he has come from one of the free cities. Are you sure we shouldn't give him another name?" she asked, Tywin shook his head vigorously.

"No. It would not be right. The Seven have seen fit to give him that name, we shouldn't offend them. They chose to send the boy to us, to the Lannisters, and I intend to make full use of their kindness. The boy is special, that much I'm certain of, only time will tell in what way. Perhaps this moment is the starting point for the rise of our House; perhaps we can finally leave a legacy worthy of House Lannister."

True to her word, Joanna gave birth in only a matter of days. In that time she had barely left Naruto's side and he was glad that she hadn't. Trapped in a useless and fragile body was not something he liked at all.

From the age of five he'd been almost completely self-sufficient, not requiring anyone's help in most matters, now however he couldn't even control his own bowel movements, it was in one word degrading.

Naruto wasn't sure where it was that he had found himself, but he liked it. It seemed that he'd been given something akin to a second chance, that or this was a very elaborate dream or hallucination as he lay dying in the mud. He was leaning towards the former.

Joanna was nice to him, a natural mother it seemed; she was beautiful, kind and very caring. Tywin was kind as well, in his own way. While he did seem to care about his well-being, Naruto wasn't sure if it was completely genuine or if he was worried about losing he child the "The Seven" sent, whoever they were.

Whilst Naruto knew that he would never be able to forget his actual parents, he was more than willing to give the Lannister a try.

In the past few days Naruto had tried his very best to move about but found he could only wail his arms and legs about in a very infantile fashion.

It seemed as though he would have to wait a while until his new body was strong enough to support its own weight. Naruto smiled to himself, he couldn't wait until he was a month or two older running about and seeing the shocked faces of his new parents.

Naruto was still in the room when Joanna finally gave birth. He wasn't sure what a normal birth sounded like but he was sure that the immense wails of pain coupled with the numerous blood soaks sheets that were being thrown about by the old man in the grey robes were anything but.

The newborn had been placed down on a bed next to Naruto. Right away he would see that the child wasn't completely 'normal'. It was a boy but his form was stunted and out of proportion, even for a baby, a Dwarf Naruto observed.

Naruto looked over to where Joanna lay, Tywin by her side clutching her bone white hand. From across the large room Naruto's small ears could only pick up one word of the hushed conversation.

"Tyrion." he heard Joanna say before her eyes slowly closed and he hand fell limp. Naruto had seen many people die in his young life but something about the death of Joanna Lannister struck him deep. She had been so kind to him when she had no reason to, she was going to be his adoptive mother.

Naruto's small face scrunched up in sadness as the old man draped a white sheet over Joanna's face. Beside him the newly named Tyrion was wailing loudly, doing his best to cry as loud as possible as if he himself knew that his mother was now dead.

Naruto saw Tywin look up from his wife's bedside, his red and awash with fury. It was being directed entirely towards Tyrion. Naruto quickly realised that Tywin was already blaming Tyrion for Joanna's death. Tywin stood up and stomped towards where Tyrion and Naruto lay.

Naruto could tell form the look on Tywin's face that he was thinking of doing something horrible in his grief stricken state.

Tywin went to grab Tyrion's small form, but Naruto beat him to it. Mustering all the strength he could he latched his hand onto Tyrion's arm and stared intently at Tywin, his face as serious as was possible for baby to achieve.

Tywin saw this and it caused his hand's to stop their descent towards his newborn son. He looked between Naruto and Tyrion a few times before huffing angrily and leaving the room quickly, the large wooden door slamming loudly behind him.

Naruto knew that if he wasn't there that Tywin would more than likely have done something terrible with his newborn son. He also knew that it would be his new responsibility to protect Tyrion from now on.

It didn't take long for a small group of servants to come to collect Joanna's body, taking her from the room as carefully as possible and with great respect. Afterwards the bedchamber was quiet for some time, other than Tyrion's occasional cries.

Naruto could hear muffled voices and footsteps coming from the other side of the large door, from what little he could make out it sounded like an argument of some kind. Yet again Naruto cursed the small body he had found himself in, he would be completely useless, at least for a few months.

The voices had begun to die down and a few moments later the door to the bedchamber opened. Two people entered, one of which Naruto recognised. Jamie, Tywin's older son and the boy who had found Naruto along with his father, _"My new Big Brother it seems." _Thought Naruto and he would have laughed if he could, his new big brother was technically five or six years younger than himself if he had to guess.

Beside Jamie stood a girl, fair skinned and sporting a bright golden head of long hair. She wore a long silk red dress that brushed against the cold stone floor. Naruto had to admit that even for one that seemed no older than the boy that stood beside her, she was very pretty.

Their eyes seemed fixed on the bed that Naruto and Tyrion laid on. The girl moved first, walking with purpose towards them, Jamie made a move to grasp her arm but she moved ahead of him quicker than he had anticipated.

"Cersei wait!" He called out to her. Cersei stood at the foot of the bed looking down at the two babes, her eyes seemed fixed on Tyrion alone.

"So this is the little creature that killed mother? Such a disgusting looking wretch,why hasn't Father gotten rid of it yet?" she pat out. Naruto could see that her eyes were red and wet with grief.

"Because, dear sister, he is our Brother and a Lannister, no matter what he may look like. Mother's death was not his fault, he's only a child." Jamie pleaded with his sister for her to see reason. Though Naruto had only seen Jamie on two short occasions, he could already see that Jamie was a good and honourable person.

"Of course he his, Father told me he came out second, ripping mother as he came." That was when her eyes moved from Tyrion and he gaze fell on Naruto. She seemed to smile somewhat. She reached down and took Naruto in her arms carefully, playing with his bright golden hair lively.

"This boy is a Lannister Brother, a cute and noble looking child, not at all like that little Imp." she said, her voice growing darker as she used Tyrion's future, unwanted title. "What is his name? Did father tell you before he stormed out of the keep?" she asked.

"Naruto he told me." Said Jamie, his face void of any expression, Naruto observed that even at his young age his older 'brother' was already a good liar. "A strange name I know," he said, cutting of Cersei before she could comment. "Apparently the name came to mother when she was praying at the sept a few nights past." A very good liar Naruto thought to himself.

Jamie and Cersei stayed for at least another hour before they left when the wet nurses had come to collect them. In the few days that Naruto had been at Casterly Rock they had tried in vain to have him feed.

Naruto may have looked the part of a baby but he had been resolute with himself that there was absolutely no way he would be suckling from any woman's breast.

In exasperation the wet nurses had opted to trying feeding him watered down porridge and whilst it still tasted rather foul, Naruto greatly preferred it over the idea of some random woman's breast milk. Tyrion had no qualms however it seemed.

For what seemed like an eternity that was all Naruto's world encompassed. Cersei or Jamie would visit occasionally to play with their new siblings, though it was obvious that Cersei wanted absolutely nothing to do with Tyrion, spending all her time with Naruto.

Tywin knew that Naruto was special in some way, and Naruto was determined to prove him right. He could feel his Chakra, but it was a pitiful amount as he had expected. He only hoped that in time they would grow to something close to its former capacity. Naruto had also come to the unhappy conclusion that however he had come to be in this new world, Kurama had not come along for the ride.

Although it pained him, Naruto had suppressed such unhappy thoughts; there was nothing he could do about it. In the span of a few weeks Naruto had finally gained strength enough to propel himself on his hands and knees, shocking his caretakers greatly.

Naruto had laughed immensely when at two months he had knocked on the door to Tywin's solar and the man had nearly fainted when he saw Naruto standing there on his two, somewhat shaky, feet grinning up at him madly. After he had overcome his chock, Tywin smiled fatherly at Naruto and for some reason, Naruto felt good about it.

From that day onwards Tywin had taken Naruto under his wing and attempted to teach Naruto, with the help of someone he called Maester Theomore. Little did they know that Naruto already knew how to read and write though it only took him a few weeks to pick up on the new letters they attempted to teach him.

He was frustrated though with the lack of strength and dexterity his finger provided him, preventing him from truly practicing the new language they were attempting to impart on him. At first the Maester seemed reluctant to even try teaching Naruto.

"He is too young My Lord," he had pleaded with Tywin, "Such strain on his young mind could have poo effects on the boy." Tywin only had to look over the Maester's shoulder to see Naruto trying his hardest to grasp a quill in his hand to know that there was no problem. As the Lord of Casterly Rock, his orders were followed.

At five months his new body had developed enough to allow him to form words, something he was most grateful for, it was also a source of great pride for Tywin. From that point on, Naruto made a point of reading everything he could get his hands on as there was nothing much else he could do as his body was still too weak for martial training.

Naruto knew that is he wanted to thrive in this new world that he would have to learn everything he possibly could about it. For the next few months he had spent the vast majority of his time in the Maester's library reading history books. Naruto was very disappointed to learn that this new world was void of Shinobi and their arts though he had found old tales of people with rumoured magic.

It wasn't long before Naruto stumbled upon a book containing a mention of 'White Walkers' or 'Others', evil creatures apparently born of ice that had, thousands of years ago, marched on the world of men from far in the North. When he had pointed out the books contents to his new father, Tywin had almost laughed, telling him it was nothing but a children's story.

Despite being told this, Naruto knew that somehow that wasn't the case, that all stories were born of some fact. He had learnt that lesson well from his encounter with Mouryou. Reluctantly Naruto had set the book aside, vowing to learn more of it in the years to come.

**Year: 298 AL**

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his saddle atop a large chestnut destrier as he rode slowly up the Kings Road. Though he was not alone, behind him there were at least another hundred riders with twice as many men on foot beside them. He could see the Royal Wheelhouse some distance behind him, it was hard not to, the bright gold paint adorning it caught the early sunlight and let of a dull shine.

Naruto hated traveling on horseback, compared to his days in the Elemental Nations it was incredibly slow, he was more than certain that he could have made the trip from Kings Landing on foot in about a week's time. At present they had been on the road for nearly a month's time.

Even at little more than 24 years of age, physically speaking, Naruto was already considered one of the most dangerous men in the Seven Kingdoms, winning many a tourney melee with ease, despite the fact that he had never competed in the Joust he was still considered a dangerous man. That was the way he liked it, no one troubled him.

Naruto was wearing a fine black leather coat, its front folded over his chest, which sported a high collar _**(Think Jamie's cream leather coat, just black)**_. Stitched finely on its back in gold filigree was the concentric circle pattern of the Rinnegan between his shoulder blades with 9 magatama placed below it. On his feet he wore an expensive pair of black leather riding boots.

At his waist was a slightly longer than average katana, the only of its kind in the Seven Kingdoms and quite possibly the free cities as well. Its handle consisted of dark blue cloth with the usual diamond pattern of a lighter shade and capped with a golden lions' head. Its sheath was a darker blue than the handle and made of enamel. The guard was golden, shaped like round flower petals.

Naruto had never been one to use a blade in his first life, but here in Westeros it was very much common place. Naruto had never taken to the long sword. When he was ten he had begun to experiment with his chakra once again, in secret of course. It was then that he had discovered the sealing tattoo on his right bicep, taking the form on the Senju clan symbol.

Inside he had found a large scroll, easily the size of the Toad Summoning Contract that Jiraiya had carried around with him. The scroll itself had contained many gifts from his friends. Naruto had no idea how he had come to be in Westeros, as the letters within the scroll had neglected to mention how he was sent, but he was glad for the gifts.

It was Tenten that had left him the means and know how to create a katana, along with a small amount of chakra metal to assist in the forging. His other friends had left various other items, some useful, some sentimental and others possibly for a laugh. Shikamaru had even gifted him his Shogi board. Possibly the most useful gift had come from Tsunade.

She had given him numerous scrolls on medical techniques and even a very limited amount of surgical equipment. It was one thing that had become very apparent to Naruto as he grew up in Westeros, the medical science available even to the High Lords was almost pathetic compared to even the skills of civilian doctors of the Elemental Nations.

Naruto had found the necklace alongside the medical scrolls as well, he had been glad to wear it again and it was easy enough to tell his father that he'd simply bought it in Lannisport.

It was something that was strange for Naruto to think about at times. Tywin Lannister had indeed become his father and treated him equally as well as his other children, though sadly Tyrion had been mostly excluded from this kindness. Naruto was more than aware that Tywin was no saint but he was still, for lack of a better term, his father so to speak.

"Dear Brother, one might think you were about to leave us behind, what with being so far ahead of us." came a sly voice from behind Naruto which snapped him from memories. Naruto could only smile as the horse came up beside him.

"Tyrion, you wound me, I could never leave, who would be left to save your ass from Father or our sweet sister when you decide to misbehave?" He said in a joking manner causing Tyrion to smile.

"Quite right you are," he agreed as he began to look about at the bleak landscape that surrounded them on all sides. "I'll never understand why these blasted Starks decided to live in a place like this. The further North we go the colder, wetter and muddier it gets." Naruto could only agree with him.

"It isn't the Stark's fault," he said gaining his diminutive brothers attention. "Haven't you heard? Winter Is Coming." he said in a cold and serious tone.

Naruto and Tyrion were both silent for a moment for the two of them laughed loudly alongside one another at the poor joke. After a short while Tyrion dropped back again leaving Naruto on his own once again. A frown had appeared on Naruto's face, his jovial mood forgotten quickly.

If the whispers his _'Little Birds'_, as Varys would call them, had been telling him were to be believed, then Winter truly was coming, he only hoped that everyone South of The Wall was ready for it.

**I apologise for the long wait but I've had a fair bit of Uni work to catch up on and haven't been able to find the time to write. Again I'd like to thank everyone who found the time to send a Review my way, they are much appreciated as I really like to take the opinions and ideas of my readers and work them into my writing.**

**That brings up a few points I'd like to ask you, as the readers. 1-Just how powerful do you think Naruto should be in this story? A Jutsu flinging idiot or for large attacks to seriously drain him now that Kurama is gone? 2-How influential should Naruto be? I myself had envisioned writing Naruto to be very much like Sosuke Aizen, no not evil as shit but very smart, patient and calculating. 3-Should Naruto be well known for his use of chakra, or Magic in the eyes of others, or do you think it would be better if he had kept it a secret?**

**Also how would you feel about a little Naruto-Margaery thing? I leave it up to you to think on how I plan to do that? In the end I may not as well, though her being one of my favourite characters in both the books and show may make me a little biased towards her.**

**If so, I plan to alter the ages of some of the characters for the sake of making it a little less weird, as I have also received a few messages requesting a Naruto-Sansa pairing which I would not be unhappy with.**

**I am also looking for a Beta reader to help me root out any mistakes or errors in Lore I might make, if you are interested and have fair knowledge of the Game of Thrones universe please let me know VIA PM.**

**Sorry for the long Authors Note, again thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for you many Kind reviews for my last Chapter. Please consider reading the AN a the end of the chapter once again.**

**I claim no ownership of both the Naruto and Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire universes owned by Kishimoto and G.R.R. Martin/HBO respectively.**

* * *

After another two days of uncomfortable riding, Winterfell could be seen on the horizon. It was nowhere near as grand as the Red Keep back in kings landing but it was legendary in the North. If the old tales were to be believed, Bran the Builder himself had laid down the first stone of the great Northern Keep thousands of years ago.

Naruto himself hadn't been north of The Trident in almost 10 years, not since the Greyjoy Rebellion when Balon Greyjoy had the arrogance to proclaim himself King of the Iron Islands. The pretentious prick believed he could fight and win against the other Great Houses of Westeros.

He, without a shadow of a doubt, was a bloody fool if Naruto had ever seen one. His father had awarded Naruto with his first command, leading the vanguard through the breach of Castle Pyke's walls created by King Robert's siege engines.

Naruto had only been a Knight for a little over a year at the time and some of his Father's older and more seasoned commanders had questioned it even with Naruto's fearsome reputation in battle. He had proved them wrong.

He lead the joint Lannister and Stark assault, with all of their respective banner men bringing up the rear behind them, through the breach with the ever jovial Thoros of Myr by his side.

The man had admittedly come out of nowhere, waving his flaming sword high in the air, shouting encouragements the whole way. Naruto lead the Red Priest and those under his command through the breach with ruthless precision. If there was one thing his father had taught him, it was that there were no half measures when dealing with your enemies, you destroy them, or they destroy you.

There was a time, back in his old life, when such a concept would have seemed almost evil to him. That he would have found a way to resolve thing without bloodshed. Tywin had opened his eyes quite early on to the reality of life. The inner walls had been taken swiftly. Naruto had met Maron Greyjoy high up on the walls near the Southern Tower.

Maron had been at least ten years older than him and taller by a foot, bedecked in large full body plate armour with his head bare and wielding a bastard long sword alongside a huge steel shield with the Kraken of House Greyjoy emblazoned on its front.

Naruto knew that the Southern Tower had to fall for his men to proceed as quickly as he would like. Maron had at least fifty Ironborn lined up behind him, all sporting vicious smirks on their dirt stained faces. Naruto only had Thoros by his side along with only 7 handpicked Lannister men and one of Lord Stark's banner men; a man whose name he had later learned was Jorah Mormont of Bear Island.

One look at Maron's face and it was clear that he believed the battle won already. Another lesson Tywin had imparted to him was to never let anyone, no matter their station or rank, belittle a Lannister. Any who did were to be destroyed completely and utterly.

Naruto signalled his followers to hold their ground and took a carefully measured step towards the Greyjoy heir.

"I see that you think yourself the victor already Lord Squid." said Naruto, his tone calm and his face mockingly serene. His obvious insult seemed to do its job. Maron's face scrunched up angrily.

"Piss on you lion cub, run back to your father and let the real men do the fighting." He said, causing the men behind him to snigger. Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"So be it." he said. Naruto could hear gasps of shock from those behind him when he sheathed his Katana, a blade that itself brought about numerous cursory glances from time to time.

"Thoros, Adam, Piers, Reynard, Esmour, Barnard, Gerard, Dalison and my good friend of Bear Island, I have to ask you not to speak of what is about to happen here, it's somewhat of a secret you see." Naruto made it a point to learn the names of any men that directly followed him into battle. Naruto could feel the strange looks both sides of the battle were giving him.

Naruto calmed his breathing and swiftly began to mould his chakra, something that he had not yet seen fit to use for anything other than physical enhancement. The technique itself was a gift from an old, dear friend.

His right arm shot downwards, facing the stone floor with his fingers outstretched. His left hand grasped his right wrist tightly as the first sparks began to show themselves. For the men up on the wall near the Southern Tower, all the sounds of battle around them drained away, like a wave pulling back from a beach. Naruto could faintly hear Thoros muttering something akin to a prayer behind him.

The jutsu's signature sound began to fill the air, an eerie and bone chilling screech, his lower arm now completely sheathed in pale blue lightning. Without so much as a word Naruto took off towards Maron and his Ironborn.

Maron himself looked terrified, though Naruto had to applaud the man for his refusal to run in the face of something the people of Westeros would never have dreamed possible. The Greyjoy had managed to raise his great Kraken shield by the time Naruto was no more than 5 paces from him, a valiant effort though all for nothing.

Naruto thrust his arm forward violently and Maron's shield shattered completely, the power of Naruto's Chidori too strong for the slab steel. The Greyjoy's chest plate fared no better. The think metal crumpled inwards as Naruto drove his arm clean through Maron's chest. Blood erupted from the man's back as his heart was shredded completely. He managed only a small, pathetic cough before his eyes went dark.

Naruto pulled his arm out of Maron's chest suddenly, gushes of the man's life blood followed. Maron's arm was still raised above his head, holding his large blade where he had prepared a vicious downwards slash that had never fallen.

Naruto took a step back from the Geryjoy's teetering corpse, deftly snatched the blade from its hand and swung diagonally with all the strength he could muster. Maron's body fell to the ground two, cleanly cut halves. Silence reigned.

Naruto had found, after countless hours of practice, that his regular Rasengan, despite is formidable destructive force, was not nearly as effective as the Chidori when it game to cracking a knight from steel plate.

The Rasengan took more time to find purchase against the slick shell of polished steel worn by many warriors in Westeros, time that a skilled swordsman could use to strike if they managed to overcome their fear. On the other hand, the Chidori was perfect; its ability to pierce nearly any solid object made it the ideal weapon against those wearing a steel shell.

Naruto chuckled to himself softly before looking back towards his awestruck followers.

"Well come on then." he said calmly. "We have many an Iron born to kill today and I want to be the one to lop off Old Balon's head myself." he gestured towards Maron's men behind him as a drew his blade once more. "Have at them boys." he called out.

Jorah had been the first to react, charging forwards to join Naruto in dispatching the last of the Iron born holding the Southern Tower.

The day had been won, as all the commanders of Robert Baratheon's armies had known it would. Sadly Naruto was beaten to what little amounted for a Throne Room in Castle Pyke by King Robert himself and Lord Eddard Stark, both good men in Naruto's opinion, though Robert was no King, he was a battering ram and his father agreed with him on that at least.

In the end, Balon's life had been spared though Naruto had nearly taken the man's head off himself when after the insults thrown at him when Balon had learned that his two eldest sons were dead, one of them by Naruto's hand, quite literally.

Naruto had been forced to stay his blade in the presence of the King however. Balon's youngest child, a boy of ten by the name of Theon, had been 'given' over to Lord Eddard as ward. In his father's opinion, King Robert had been too lenient with the men of the Iron Islands. If Tywin Lannister had his way, all Ironborn on the islands would have been sent to meet their Drowned God that day. It reminded Naruto again of The Rains of Castamere, a song that, despite its eerie tone and hidden message to all those not of House Lannister, Naruto enjoyed very much.

His father had also been very pleased with his command. Lord Tywin had only heard haphazard rumours of what had happened up on the walls, Naruto had seen to that. It had been easy enough to convince Thoros to keep silent and Naruto had heard many stories of how 'difficult' Jorah Mormont's wife could be at time and a full pouch of gold dragon had bought his silence just as easily. The fact that Naruto had knighted the man had also helped. Naruto had given commands to the other men that had accompanied them to spread differing stories of what had occurred on the walls.

Two of the men were to keep to the true events whilst another was to say that Naruto's thrust had been strong enough put his hand through the segmented plate of Maron's armour and another had claimed it was a spear Naruto had used to end the man's life.

The others had been told to say that it was only a duel, single combat between two Knights and lightning had struck the walls near the combatants, it was a stormy day after all. The result was an army camp full of different and often wildly incorrect rumours of Naruto's abilities. Some would believe what their friends had told them and others would simply laugh in their face and call them mad.

Naruto knew that he would have to keep his full power hidden for quite some time, until his desired position was truly secure and there were still many years to be had and many plans to put into action before that day would come.

Naruto was pulled from his memories abruptly at the sound of loud bells. When he looked in the direction of the sound he was surprised to see Winterfell dominating his view. Naruto could also make out the faint outline a someone crawling across the high rooftops near the main gatehouse, a young boy by the looks of it. Naruto was faintly aware that he had also made his way to the head of the column of riders once again.

He dropped back a fair distance to find his older brother riding beside the Royal Wheel House. King Robert himself was riding a huge black destrier ahead of the carriage as he hated riding in it himself. Jamie wore the gold enamel plate of the Kingsguard with the marvellous white cloak of their station flowing over the back of his horse. Jamie smiled in greeting.

Naruto knew that the family he had been brought into was not the most loved or trusted in the Realm, but it was the most respected, and for good reason. Though at times he struggled to ignore the injustice done upon his younger brother, Tyrion, by some in his family.

He knew that Tywin held no love for his dwarf son after Joanna's death and Naruto 'sweet' sister Cersei was even colder in her treatment of him. Jamie however was, as far as Naruto could tell, quite fond of Tyrion and had never gone out of his way to insult or belittle him.

"Brother," started Jamie, "Finally re-joining us from the front are you? I'm sad to admit that it is no more exciting back here, guarding a rolling box." He said in a sardonic manner. Jamie was always making light of any situation he found himself in, one of the reasons Naruto enjoyed his company so much.

"It didn't seem right, riding in by myself, taking all of the attention before the King even had the chance. How are Tommen a Myrcella doing? They seemed very eager to be off the road and safely in Winterfell yesterday." He asked. Naruto knew full well that Robert was not the father of the three children he called heirs. Despite all of their subtlety and secrecy, Naruto had found his brother and sister out fairly early in his childhood.

He never saw fit to confront them about it though, it wasn't his place, and they had made their own choices and would have to deal with the consequences when and if the time came. Tommen, Myrcella and Joffrey were all innocent in what most would call their parents crime. Myrcella was just as beautiful as her mother, though Naruto could plainly see that she didn't have the same ruthless ambition that Cersei possessed despite the fact that she spent a great deal of time with her mother.

Tommen was a kind young boy, Naruto could see that much. He possessed a great deal of courage for an eight year old and had an often unsettling love of adventure. Naruto had seen fit to take the boy under his wing so to speak, very recently training him the finer points of swordsmanship, something the little boy had been looking forward to immensely. With Cersei spending the majority of her time dotting upon Joffrey, Naruto had been given ample to time gain Tommen's complete trust.

Naruto knew that if Robert died Joffrey would take the Iron Throne, and that was something Naruto was not looking forward to. Joffrey was, much different from his younger siblings, that much was clear. Naruto had caught Joffrey one day when he was seconds away from cutting off one of Tommen's fingers with a dagger because of some imagined slight.

Naruto had put him in his place quickly with a vicious back hand to his left cheek that had left him sprawling on the cold ground. Naruto was well aware that Joffrey had hated him from that day on. He wasn't worried; he knew that he'd be able to deal with anything the boy could throw at him; Cersei would cool his hatred over time.

"Myrcella doesn't seem to worried though Tommen on the other hand is eager to arrive, apparently someone had seen fit to tell him that the Starks had two young boys near his age so he is eager to meet them." Said Jamie and Naruto smiled coyly.

"He needs friends his age, such friendships can be just as useful as a marriage in uniting two families, just look at Lord Eddard and our King. Despite what many of those at court would have you believe, the Starks are a very powerful family, Tommen would do well to befriend those who might one day inherit Winterfell." Naruto explained. Jamie sighed softly.

"Right you are brother, as usual." he said whilst sporting a slight grin, Naruto chuckled in response.

"I do try." he said. Jamie looked both ahead and behind them, a frown forming on his face.

"I had thought to see Tyrion with you, have you seen him?" he asked. Once again Naruto laughed.

"We just passed through a small town half a league back down the road, I believe I saw a red lantern there somewhere." he said causing Jamie to smile with realisation.

"Our sister will not be happy with him; you know how much she hates it when he doesn't show up for these sorts of things." said Jamie. He was right; Tyrion would often make a habit of running of without warning, often to be found in the nearest whore house.

"True enough," Naruto agreed, "but that's a problem that can wait until later, we have more immediate matters to attend to." he said as he gestured towards the quickly approaching gatehouse. Naruto could hear the sound of a single blaring trumpet announcing their arrival as they passed under the ancient stone gatehouse.

After passing over the drawbridge they proceeded past a growing crowd of onlookers before arriving at the gatehouse toe the castle proper. They entered a large courtyard and were greeted by those who appeared to be the more well off citizens of Winterfell.

Stark House guard ringed the courtyard keeping a tight formation to give the forward party of the Royal Procession ample room; their steel Direwolf shields a bright contrast against their leather armour. Ahead to their left stood Lord Eddard Stark and his family, behind them their loyal retainers and house servants.

The forward guard had dismounted and their houses already led away by the time Naruto passed under the gatehouse, only a lone Kings' Guard ahead of him with Joffrey and The Hound hot on their heels.

Naruto spied the eldest of Eddard's children, a boy no more than seventeen with thick auburn curls and strong features. He was sending Joffrey a scathing glare as the Prince smiled almost handsomely towards the girl with striking red hair standing beside him, his sister it seemed. Naruto rode in ahead of the Wheel House, beckoning the driver to stop a short distance from Joffrey and The Hound.

King Robert himself came into view from behind the large carriage, flanked by two King's Guard. As he did all those standing went to one knee in respect. Robert spurred his horse forward slowly until he was little more than five metres from Lord Eddard and his family. A stable boy walked forward quickly and took hold of the horses bridle, keeping it steady whilst a servant hurried forwards with a set of large wooden steps.

Robert, despite once being considered one of the best and strongest fighters of the Seven Kingdoms, was a fat man. It took him noticeable effort to dismount his destrier, despite the aid of the steps. The King strode towards Eddard with considerable speed and purpose. The Warden of the North had his head bowed, his gaze boring into the muddied ground, when Robert stopped in front of him. A faint sigh escaped from Robert's lips.

His red-leather gloved hand dropped to be near Eddard's face and he gave a subtle gesture for the man to rise; the rest of the courtyard following in kind. Robert stared at his friend for a short moment before Eddard tilted his head forward quickly.

"Your Grace." he intoned quickly before meeting the King's gaze. Robert tilted his head slightly, his eyes taking in all of Eddard's fur wrapped form critically.

"You've got fat." he said as if it were nothing but the truth. Naruto smiled when he saw Eddard's eldest son and wife send a sideways glace of disbelief at the King's statement. He could also spy a stout elderly man in the first row behind the Stark family give a small smile, his large white whiskers almost fluttering in the slight breeze.

Lord Eddard took it in stride, motioning his head towards Robert's ample gut, his eyebrows raised considerably. There was a short silence before Robert started chuckling loudly, Eddard not far behind. They embraced quickly before Robert stepped to the side towards Lady Catelyn.

"Cat!" He exclaimed before his arms swallowed her in a large hug. He had moved back in front of Eddard before he spoke again.

"It's been nine bloody years since I've seen your face. Where the hell have you been?" he said in a friendly manner. To his left, Naruto noticed Tommen and Myrcella stepping down from within the Wheel House and Cersei as well not long after. Tommen looked up and smiled at Naruto, his small form disappearing under a thick fur lined cloak Naruto had given the boy in preparation for their stay at Winterfell.

Naruto dismounted quickly and quietly and moved to stand behind Tommen, ruffling his golden locks in the process before placing his hands on the boy's shoulder. He gave a small nod to Cersei and she returned it with a genuine smile. She knew full well that Naruto had been more of a father to Tommen then Robert, or even Jamie had ever been.

"Where's the Imp?" Naruto heard a voice whisper and his eyes shot up. The comely young girl Joffrey had been smiling at earlier bent down slightly towards a small brown haired girl beside her and chastised her quietly. Naruto's gaze softened considerably at that. He became rather angry whenever someone called his little brother by his widely accepted nickname. Though he understood that the girl couldn't be more than nine or ten and couldn't find it in himself to hold it against her.

"Who have we here?" he heard Robert ask. He was standing before Eddard's eldest.

"You must be Robb." he said as he clasped hands with the boy before moving further down the line of Stark children.

"My you're a pretty one aren't you" he said as he stood in front of the red headed girl. She seemed to blush furiously and gave a slight bow of her head.

"What would your name be my little lady?" he asked the brown haired girl. Her face seemed to screw up slightly as Robert called her a Lady and Naruto smiled, it seemed that the young girl was not one for all of the pomp and courtesies being a high born lady entailed.

"Arya." she said, sounding more than a little indignant. If Robert noticed he didn't seem to care as he was already moving on.

"Ooh." he exclaimed as he caught sight of the last child in the line-up, a rather small, nimble looking lad with long brown curls. Naruto quickly determined that this boy was the person he saw scrambling across the rooftops as they were making their way towards the castle.

"Go on then, show us your muscles." he said jokingly. The boy smiled widely before raising his arm from under his heavy cloak and flexing it as hard as he could if the obvious strain on the boy's face was anything to go by. Robert couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"You'll be a soldier for sure lad." he said as he patted the boy of the shoulder. Naruto heard a horse reign up next to the Wheel House and turned to see Jamie near vault from his horse, landing deftly on his feet before removing his ridged golden helm and sliding a gloved hand through his shoulder length hair as he always tended to do.

"That's Jamie Lannister, the Queen's twin brother!" he heard the young girl exclaim in excitement. Her older sister once again quieting her with a few words.

Cersei had begun to move towards the Stark family now, her beautiful golden gown trailing limply through the mud, she also wore a large fox pelt around her neck in the form of a scarf. She halted in front of Eddard and raised her hand outstretched expectantly.

Lord Eddard hesitated for only a moment before bending forward and placing a small peck upon her hand.

"My Queen." he said softly, softly but genuinely. Lady Catelyn repeated after him as she curtsied. Cersei gave them both a small smile though Naruto could easily tell that it was forced. His sister had not been keen on the idea of travelling for a whole month North just for Robert to meet with an old friend when he could have simply summoned the man to Kings Landing. Robert had given her a few choice words and she had relented albeit reluctantly.

"Take me to your Crypt; I want to pay my respects." Robert blurted out suddenly and Cersei gave him a slightly exasperated look.

"We've been riding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait a little longer." She said, he tone noticeably irate. Robert ignored her completely, his gaze returning to Eddard.

"Ned." he called out with urgency before turning on his heel quickly and taking off into the crowd, the way being parted quickly. Lord Eddard was decent enough to spare Cersei a mild look, awkwardness and apology in equal measure clearly evident on his face. He too soon disappeared, following after Robert swiftly.

Once again Naruto heard Arya ask her sister where 'The Imp' was. It seemed Cersei heard her as well. She turned quickly, walking straight towards Jamie.

"Where is our Brother? Go and find the little beast would you?" she said, none too kindly. Jamie had the decency not to sigh; he mounted his horse quickly and turned it back towards the way they had come, back towards the small village. Naruto had mentioned earlier. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his brother mockingly as he rode past. Moments after Jamie had left the courtyard Naruto leant forward and whispered to Tommen and Myrcella.

"We'd best make our introduction, wouldn't you agree?" he asked. Both children nodded their head excitedly. "Come on then." he said as he urged the siblings forward slightly. He led them towards Lady Catelyn to being with. She saw him coming and smiled as kindly as one could to someone that they have never met. Naruto took her hand in his and copied Lord Eddard's earlier actions.

"Lady Stark it is a pleasure to finally meet with you. I am Naruto Lannister of Casterly Rock. On behalf of my House and all those accompanying us I would very much like to thank you for yours and Winterfell's hospitality." he said before gesturing to the two small children beside him.

"May I also present Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella of the House Baratheon." he announced rather quietly. Catelyn bowed slightly for both the Prince and Princess before addressing Naruto, Tommen and Myrcella took the opportunity greet the rest of the Starks whilst Naruto spoke with Lady Stark.

"You are most welcome my lord. It seems as if our King brought half of Kings Landing with him." she said in jest. Naruto had to agree, in truth only half of the many free riders and sworn swords that had accompanied them all the way North were not truly needed, but Cersei had insisted claiming that not only were they needed to protect the King himself, but also Joffrey, his heir.

Naruto had easily picked up on the fact that Cersei was far more worried about Joffrey's safety than that of the King. The Queen had taken the Prince's safety very seriously in the past few months. Naruto had only theories as to why, all of them unsettling.

"Not to worry My Lady, I sent a message off before we left Kings Landing, bound for the Rock. Well over a dozen fully laden supply wagons met us up the Kings Road; hopefully your stores will not be hit too hardly by our presence here." he said and it seemed to ease her nerves somewhat. It seemed that Lady Catelyn was an easy woman to read, the hidden yet unintended message in her earlier joke was hard to miss, at least for Naruto.

"Thank you My Lord, it will most certainly help." she said, somewhat surprised by the act. Naruto smiled warmly once again before moving to stand before Robb Stark.

"Robb Stark," he said as he shook the boy's hand. "I've heard it said that you are quite the adept swordsman. Would these stories be correct?" he asked kindly with a smile on his lips, something Robb quickly returned.

"I like to think so My Lord." he replied and Naruto chuckled softly.

"Well, it seems as if we'll be staying here in Winterfell for a while, I hope we get a chance to test the stories as well as your steel." Robb nodded eagerly whilst sporting a wide grin on his face. Naruto was soon stood in front of the eldest daughter of the family.

Naruto could see the obvious blush on the young girls face and smiled warmly as he took her hand in his and gave it a small chaste kiss.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Young Lady, what may I call you?" he inquired. It took a moment for the girl to find her words.

"Sansa, My Lord, Sansa Stark." she said, sounding more than a little shy. Naruto couldn't resist the opportunity to tease the girl.

"Please Sansa, just Naruto would be acceptable. 'My Lord' makes me feel much older than I'd like." he said kindly. Sansa seem somewhat taken aback, stumbling on her words a little.

"Ah, Of course," she started "Ser Naruto." she said meekly, causing Naruto to smile. It seemed that Sansa Stark had learnt her courtesies quite well. Sansa gave a slight curtsey as Naruto moved passed her. Arya Stark looked much like someone uncomfortable in their own skin, shifting her weight from foot to foot and fidgeting with her hands slightly. It seemed that she didn't want to be here any longer than was necessary.

"And you, little one, must be Arya Stark." he said kindly as he looked down at her. She reluctantly gave a small curtsey.

"Yes My Lord," she said as her gaze went from left to right, looking behind Naruto. "Where is the I-… Your Brother my Lord?" she said, barely catching herself which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"The Imp, as you say, will be here later I should think. He stopped for certain…refreshments at the village a short distance outside the walls." he explained and Arya had the decency to look somewhat ashamed of herself. She looked ready to make an apology but Naruto stopped her short.

"There is no need to apologise '_Lady' _Arya," he said taking time to make a certain emphasis on her seemingly loathed title, "You are young and curious, I cannot fault you for it. Though I would advise against calling him that when my little brother is within ear shot, he might not be as forgiving." he said in a joking manner and it seemed that Arya picked up on it fairly quickly, returning his grin with one of her own.

Naruto was moments from moving to greet the last Stark child when he was stopped by a shrill cry from on high that drew the attention of many of those in the courtyard. Naruto looked upwards and smiled softly, raising his right arm outstretched. Arya seemed puzzled by the action.

"What are you doing?" she said, obviously confused.

"You'll see." Naruto promised. Mere moments after his statement a rapidly approaching shape could be seen in the dull grey sky. It was diving, it's wings tucked in to aid its rapid descent. The falcon pulled up at the last possible moment, landing atop Naruto's extended forearm with surprising grace, the leather of his jacket protecting his skin from its razor sharp talons.

The bird was a beautiful specimen, its cream coloured underside and dark brown top contrasted harshly by its bright yellow feet and nose. It gave out another loud, piercing cry as it fluttered its wings before coming to rest. Naruto could see the look of amazement on both Arya and her young brother beside her; most likely they had never seen it's like before so far north.

"What type of bird is that?" exclaimed the small boy beside Arya. Naruto was more than happy to answer him.

"Uriah," Naruto said as he gestured to the bird that had made its way to Naruto's shoulder, "is a rare type of Falcon found only in the forests of The Reach. He's been my companion for almost ten years now." Naruto explained. Naruto turned his gaze to look directly at the young boy.

"You must be the talented climber I could see as we neared the gatehouse. What would you name by lad?" he asked. The boy had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"Yes that was me," he said as his eyes left Uriah, "My name is Bran."

"Just like Bran the Builder," replied Naruto, "perhaps one day they will write stories of your great deeds as well." Naruto knew that that would most likely be the case. There was something different about Bran and it was easy for Naruto to see. What small amount of Nature chakra that was being emitted from the surrounding area was being safely absorbed by Bran and Naruto didn't doubt that the boy was doing it subconsciously.

Naruto knew that Bran would never be able to use it in the same way he could as the boy had no chakra system, no one in Westeros or Essos did for that matter. Naruto didn't know how Bran would eventually use the energy but he was very curious to find out.

"I want to be in the King's Guard." Bran blurted out sporting a large grin the whole time. Naruto couldn't help but smile and ruffled the boy's thick hair.

"Perhaps one day you will Bran." Naruto said. With all of the introductions finished Cersei quickly found Naruto's ear.

"Come brother, we had best get the children settled before the evening. I'm told the Starks have prepared a _marvellous _feast for us." she said, her voice dripping with thinly veiled sarcasm when they were out of Lady Catelyn's presence. Naruto smiled, he knew Cersei was one who enjoyed every aspect of luxury that her station provided and Winterfell did not provide as many as she was used to.

"Come now Cersei, it's not that bad. Winterfell may not have all the luxuries of Kings Landing but it does have its own form of rustic charm." He said with a grin causing Cersei to scoff loudly. She glanced up at the falcon on Naruto's shoulder.

"I trust that bird won't be joining us tonight as you usually insist." she said. Cersei had never liked Uriah in the slightest, though it was more Naruto's fault then the birds. Naruto had not long arrived home with the bird from the Reach when he had gotten Uriah to steal one of Cersei's favourite gowns and drop it from the highest tower of the Red Keep.

"Of course he won't." said Naruto, chuckling as he gently stroked the underside of Uriah's beak. He sighed.

"Off with you then," he said, "go and find yourself something to eat." Without another word Uriah took to the sky and was soon gone from sight.

"I think I'll go and find Tommen." he announced. "I'll find someone to give him a tour of the Castle, perhaps Bran Stark will oblige. Tommen would do well to befriend him." Naruto explained coolly, already what Cersei's opinion on the matter would be.

"Tommen is a prince of the Seven Kingdoms; he doesn't need to be friendly to those below his station." Cersei stated adamantly. Naruto couldn't help but sigh softly.

"You need to let the boy have some friend's sister. He only has myself and his kittens as it is. People below his station are the only people he can make friends with. He is the second son of two Great Houses, as is Bran Stark and besides, Tommen seemed quite excited to meet the boy and his younger brother after I told him about them." he explained. He could see annoyance on his sister's face very clearly.

"Fine, do as you wish. I only ask that you have him prepared for tonight, do not have him running about playing with wolves in the moonlight." She said before she left for the sycophantic company of her handmaidens. Naruto smiled as he already saw Tommen in the company of Bran, smiles on both of their faces as Tommen was cautiously patting Bran's pet and Naruto was quite surprised to notice that it was in fact a Direwolf pup.

Once again Naruto's mind couldn't help but contemplate the possibility of Bran Stark being much more than he seemed. Setting aside the thoughts for later consideration, Naruto took off across the courtyard to meet up with the two boys, genuinely eager to see the rest of Winterfell for himself.

* * *

**Thank you once again for taking the time to read my ongoing project. I'd also like to thank everyone for the many reviews, especially those who find the time to write me a paragraph or two.**

**Once again I'd like to open the floor for discussion and suggestions, this time only 3 small points.**

**Should Naruto attempt to/succeed in fully/partially healing Bran after his fall? **

**How do you think Bran's character should be developed? Much the same as in the show and books? Or more important than that?**

**A simple matter, should Naruto have a squire? If so, who? Podrick is out of the running as I'd like to keep him with Tyrion. I was thinking someone along the lines or Martyn or Willem Lannister. **


End file.
